


It's not our fault, blame the water.

by bloodsweatandtears



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Daddykink, Grinding, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Not AU, Smut, hemwin, make out, sex shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsweatandtears/pseuds/bloodsweatandtears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a second, Hemmings." Ashton called out. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"We only have enough water for just one of us." </p><p>"So? You showered last night. It's my turn." He simply said while taking his clothes and walking to the bathroom. </p><p>"No. I asked you if you wanted to shower with me, but you clearly didn't." </p><p>Luke rolled his eyes. "So now, what? I have to shower, Ashton." </p><p>"Well, me too." </p><p>"Then share the bathroom." Michael suggested smirking a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not our fault, blame the water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lashton one shot in English. Sorry, my native language is not english, but I tried. 
> 
> Sorry this sucks.

Luke didn't like to admit the fact that something was changing in his band. 

Maybe it was because they started to feel tension between his band mates. 

Or maybe, because he was in love with his band mate Ashton, and he couldn't even accept it. 

It was bad. He knew how bad it was. Not only because it was with a boy, but the fact that he was one of his best friends. He couldn't even look him in the eyes without feeling his heartbeat racing really fast. 

Michael was the only one who knew how he felt. It wasn't because Luke told him. He wouldn't tell anyone. It was because maybe, but just maybe, he was so obvious that even his band mate noticed it. 

He didn't know how to react to this, because if Michael noticed it, then it was kinda possible that Ashton did it , too. 

But he really hoped that wasn't the case. 

\--------------------------------------

It wasn't until he had to share a hotel room with Ashton, that he realized that maybe he needed a wank while thinking of a girl instead of his band mate because having the curly boy shirtless in the room wasn't a very amazing choice of him. 

"Do you think Michael will apologize to the girl he met at the party?" Ashton asked casually while searching for his pijama in his suitcase. 

"I don't know. I mean, she deserved it. She even called the police for an stupid reason." Luke laughed trying to stop thinking about kissing down his band mate's torso. 

"Yeah, probably." He answered standing up. "I'll take a quick shower now. Do you wanna join?" 

Luke's eyes widened while he swallowed really hard that it almost hurt. He wasn't expecthing something like that from Ashton. So he didn't answer. 

"I mean, remember that the hotel manager said that they were running out of water." Ashton quickly said after realizing his mistake of words. 

Luke was breathing again. 

"No, thanks. I think I'll shower tomorrow before we leave." He simply answered trying to hide his blush. 

Ashton nodded. "Okay, then. Have fun watching Keeping up with the Kardashians." The curly boy laughed before closing the bathroom's door. 

Luke bit his lip while turning off the tv. He wasn't going to deal with more drama that night. Or his whole life.

Or that's what he thought. 

\------------------------------  
The next day, Luke woke up by the sound of Micheal's yelling while knocking on the door. He wasn't very happy with the fact that it was only 7 in the morning. 

Ashton, who was awake in the other bed, groaned and walked angrily to open the door. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Our manager called. We have an interview in 1 hour." He answered while holding his phone in one hand and a sandwich in the other. 

"Really? I thought we were going to leave, like, in three hours." Luke moaned falling again in his bed. 

"That's what we all thought, but looks like we have to stay one more night here in Chicago." Calum answered while taking the sandwich away from Michael and giving it a huge bite. 

"Well, I have to shower, then." The blond whispered while standing up. 

"Wait a second, Hemmings." Ashton called out. 

"What?" 

"We only have enough water for just one of us." 

"So? You showered last night. It's my turn." He simply said while taking his clothes and walking to the bathroom. 

"No. I asked you if you wanted to shower with me, but you clearly didn't." 

Luke rolled his eyes. "So now, what? I have to shower, Ashton." 

"Well, me too." 

"Then share the bathroom." Michael suggested smirking a little. 

"What?" 

"What?" 

"You said Ashton suggested that yesterday. It's no a big deal." The red hair answered. 

"Well, yeah, but I was... kidding." Ashton said akwardly. 

"C'mon, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked." Calum grinned. 

"But..." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Then fuck you both." He stoop up. "Me and Calum are going be playing FIFA while waiting for you. Don't be late." He said while closing the door behind them. 

The two boys were left alone in the room. 

"So let's... shower?" Ashton queried. 

"Okay, I guess." Luke was trying to stay as calm as possible. 

When they were finally in the bathroom, Luke stood akwardly next to the mirror. 

"C'mon." Ashton said while biting his lip. 

Luke hesitated before actually staring to take his clothes off. He was blushing so hard. 

"Don't be embarrassed. Let's just shower." The curly boy said while stepping in the shower. 

Luke closed his eyes and stepped next to Ashton. The blond shivered when the water started running through his body. 

They quickly did their things. Not because they wanted that to end. Pfff, of course not. 

Just when Luke was going to get out, he stumbled thanks to the floor being so wet. So he fell. 

Luke froze because he didn't end up on the floor. 

"Ouch" his friend groaned and that's when he realized he dragged Ashton down with him. 

"I'm sorry." Luke tried akwardly to stand up but failed miserably. 

"It's okay." he whispered. 

"No, it's not. It's my fault, I'm sorry." He tried again to stand up because that position was very... uncomfortable. 

Just when he moved his leg to not fail this time, his band mate moaned. 

Luke froze. 

Was he... doing something for him? 

Ashton bit his lip, and this time it was him who grinded their hips together. 

Luke felt the blush in his cheeks burning. 

"I.. I'm... what?" That's all Luke could say before moaning feeling the pleasure Ashton was giving him. 

His band mate closed his eyes. "Just... Just keep going" he pleased. 

The blond bit his lip. "But... Ashton, oh." He groaned when he felt his bulge. 

None of them were actually thinking of what they were doing. 

"Just... kiss me." And that's what Luke did. 

It was so surreal. The boys kept grinding on each other on the bathroom floor. 

"Luke, oh my god." 

"Ashton." Their tongues met. It was a delicious taste of vanilla and toffee. 

Luke kissed Ashton, and Ashton kissed Luke. The sound of their saliva was the only thing (apart from their whispers) that filled the room. 

"I'm gonna come." The blond groaned while Ashton started to lick his neck. 

"Then come, princess." Luke closed his eyes and let the pleasure of the moment take his whole body. 

"Daddy." They moaned without thinking of that he said. 

Ashton froze for a moment. But then groaned while biting Luke's jaw. 

"So hot, Luke." The younger boy blushed slapping himself for that. 

"Oh my God." He cried out as he came all over his towel that was still wrapped around his waist. 

Ashton groaned and came too as he saw Luke's face. 

Their breathing was still really loud. Both boys not knowing what to say. 

"Can you hurry the fuck up? We are already late!" Michael shouted from the other side of the door. 

They may or might not needed another pair of towels. 

\-----------------------------------

When they arrived, their manager was looking at them angrily. 

"Why so late? I woke you up at 6." He said immediately. 

"Blame this two." Michael pointed to Ashton and Luke. 

He looked at them. 

"What were you doing?" 

Both of them blushed hardly while trying to not look at each other. 

"They were clearly so busy showering together." Michael smirked. 

Their manager looked confused, but quickly changed the subject sending them to the room where they were going to have the interview. 

Let's just say that their swollen lips and their sex hair spoke for them when the interviewer asked the same question and Michaek replied the same answer.


End file.
